User blog:Dean27/WrestleMania 33 Weekend Schedule
WWE Network presents a full week of all-new episodes, specials and live coverage, culminating with WrestleMania. WrestleMania Axxess takes over the Orange County Convention Center in Orlando, Florida, Thursday, March 30, to Sunday, April 2. Featuring WWE Superstar meet-and-greets, memorabilia displays and much more, WrestleMania Axxess is one event WWE fans of all ages will want to be part of. -------------- Monday March 27 : Raw – Live at 8/7 C on USA Network ::::See what unfolds on the final Raw before WrestleMania 33. : WWE 24 – WWE 24: WrestleMania Monday – Immediately following Raw on WWE Network ::::Celebrate the perennial hottest Raw of the year, as WWE 24 cameras take you behind the curtain of the Raw the day after WrestleMania 32. -------------- Tuesday March 28 : SmackDown Live! – Live at 8/7 C on USA Network ::::Luke Harper will literally meet his maker when he battles his former leader, WWE Champion Bray Wyatt. : 205 Live – Live at 10/9 C on WWE Network ::::Witness WWE Cruiserweight Champion Neville, Brian Kendrick and many more world-class Superstars perform breathtaking feats of athleticism. : Talking Smack – Live at 11/10 C on WWE Network ::::Renee Young catches up with SmackDown LIVE Superstars to get their thoughts on the evening's action as they head into WrestleMania. : Kurt Angle: Oh, It's True...It's True! – Immediately following WWE Talking Smack on WWE Network ::::Corey Graves sits down with 2017 WWE Hall of Fame Inductee Kurt Angle to discuss his favorite matches and moments, his battle with personal demons and his triumphant return home in this WWE Network exclusive interview. ------------- Wednesday March 29 : NXT – 8/7 C on WWE Network ::::Kassius Ohno and 'The Drifter' Elias Samson face each other in a Loser Leaves NXT Match. ------------- Thursday March 30 : WrestleMania Axxess - 6pm - 10pm : Premium VIP Signing: Sasha Banks - 6pm : Premium VIP Signing: Randy Orton - 8pm : Premium VIP Signing: Enzo Amore & Big Cass - 8pm : Bring it to the Table – 8/7 C on WWE Network ::::On site from the Orlando Citrus Bowl, home of WrestleMania 33, Corey Graves, JBL and Peter Rosenberg debate, discuss and dissect all things WWE, just days away from The Ultimate Thrill Ride. ----------- Friday March 31 : WrestleMania Axxess - 5pm - 9pm : Premium VIP Signing: Shinsuke Nakamura - 5pm : Premium VIP Signing: Seth Rollins - 7pm : WWE Hall of Fame 2017 Red Carpet – Live at 7/6 C on WWE Network ::::Maria Menounos hosts the most glamorous event on the WWE calendar, as Superstars, Legends and a host of celebrities walk the red carpet. : WWE Hall of Fame 2017 – Live at 8/7 C on WWE Network ::::Kurt Angle, Beth Phoenix, Diamond Dallas Page, “Ravishing” Rick Rude, Teddy Long and The Rock 'n' Roll Express will be inducted into the WWE Hall of Fame at the sold-out Amway Center. ------------ Saturday April 1 : WrestleMania Axxess - 8am - 12pm : Premium VIP Signing: Samoa Joe - 8am : Premium VIP Signing: Roman Reigns - 10am : Premium VIP Signing: Nikki Bella - 10am : WrestleMania Axxess - 1pm - 5pm : Premium VIP Signing: Chris Jericho - 1pm : Premium VIP Signing: A.J. Styles - 1pm : Premium VIP Signing: Dean Ambrose - 3pm : WrestleMania Axxess - 6pm - 10pm : Premium VIP Signing: Bray Wyatt - 6pm : Premium VIP Signing: Bayley - 8pm : NXT TakeOver: Orlando Pre-Show – Live at 7:30/6:30 C on WWE Network ::::Before the Superstars of NXT take to the ring, join an all-star panel, including Charly Caruso, Sam Roberts and Nigel McGuinness, as they share their thoughts and predictions for the evening's matches. : NXT TakeOver: Orlando – Live at 8/7 C on WWE Network ::::On the eve of WrestleMania, NXT comes home to Orlando at a sold-out Amway Center, where Shinsuke Nakamura tries to reclaim his title from NXT Champion Bobby Roode. ------------- Sunday April 2 : WrestleMania Axxess - 8am - 12pm : Premium VIP Signing: Kurt Angle - 8am : Premium VIP Signing: Edge - 10pm : WrestleMania Kickoff – Live at 5/4 C on WWE Network ::::Renee Young joins WWE Hall of Famers Jerry Lawler, Booker T and Shawn Michaels to discuss the events leading up to all the action of The Ultimate Thrill Ride. : WrestleMania 33 – Live at 8/7 C on WWE Network ::::A sold-out crowd will descend upon the Orlando Citrus Bowl for WWE’s annual pop-culture extravaganza, WrestleMania. ----------- Monday April 3 : Raw – Live at 8/7 C on USA Network ::::Don's miss the most must-see Raw of the year, featuring all the fallout from WrestleMania 33. : Raw Talk – Live immediately following Raw on WWE Network ::::Renee Young and WWE Hall of Famer Jerry Lawler analyze everything that went down on Raw following an historic WrestleMania weekend. : WWE Ride Along – Immediately following Raw Talk on WWE Network ::::Hit the road with The Miz & Maryse, and Carmella & Alexa Bliss, for an exclusive look at life on the road for a WWE Superstar. Ticket Information General Admission tickets – $55* :General Admission tickets include: :Autographs and photos with WWE Superstars and Legends :Enjoy viewing matches, Q&As and contests in the Main Ring VIP tickets – $110* :VIP tickets include: :Autograph and professional photo with a VIP WWE Superstar :Exclusive VIP line at the event entrance :(1) 8x10 glossy photo of the appearing Superstar Premium VIP tickets – $190* :PVIP tickets Include: :Autograph and professional photo with a Premium VIP WWE Superstar :Exclusive VIP line at the event entrance. :(1) 8x10 glossy photo of the appearing Superstar *Children 2 years and under – FREE *Prices are PER SESSION and do not include applicable fees *''Talent subject to CHANGE'' Category:Blog posts